The vampire queen
by KitKat567
Summary: Kayla is a very old vampire. Everyone thinks her dead, which is for the best as she has been called the vampire queen, to her annoyance. She travels with Clara, a young vampire who's sire died. One with the problem of Sarren they meet Kanin, Alison and Jackal. But Kayla has never been friendly and taking down Sarren together is most likely to much to ask for.


I glance around. He's close. True I don't know what to do when I find him... Or I haven't decided what to do. Do I hate. Him like I used to? Not really. He's paid for what's he's done enough...and I have bigger problems than him right now. Sarren. Now he is crazy people can say what they like about me but he hands down is the craziest. Now thinking about it no one speaks about me. They all think I'm dead.

It's funny how after all these years we are brought together not by me hunting him down. If I had decided to do that he would be dead. No, we're hunting the same person. How... Fitting.

"What is it?" Clara asks at my side. "Is it Sarren?"

"Nope, he's still shadowing us." I grin. I don't know if they think Sarren is ahead, or behind but I know that the truth is he's about a mile out to our side. Fooling me is ne'er impossible. I wish anyone luck who tries. "It's Kanin." I say with a small grin. Clara looks at me. "Your to young." I dismiss.

"No,I know who he is. Just how do you know him?" She sakes and I don't bother to reply. Clara is wonderful but her talking might just really drive me insane. She doesn't need to know. "Liz hated him." Elizabeth was Clara's sire. However she died a while back, ten years. So when I met Clara she was untrained and alone. For once I decided company would be good. Now she's my best friend. "Are you going to try to kill him? Liz would." In away it's a shame Elizabeth died during her training of Clara. If she had lived maybe Clara would see how annoying she really was.

"No. I'm not." I bluntly say and Clara hisses. "Please don't do that."

"Then what?" Clara sighs. "Kayla, you know I love you. But come on a little bit of information here and there can not hurt. Use your words." What a disdainful saying. What a Clara saying. I've stayed with her ten years. Longer than anyone I have ever before. I don't turn people, even as I am a master, and I don't make friends. "I really hate being the clueless, less useful in battle, talking to herself, vamp."

"I can fix the last one." I tell her. "Shut up. You don't need to talk. And I'm confused myself with Kanin." I say. I Gould wish for his death. But no. I think I've forgiven him a while back. I turn to Clara. She has wild blonde curls and bright blue eyes. An innocent looking face. But she really isn't. "He has two of his children with him. A daughter and a son."

"Ok then let's go say hi." She says her curls bouncing as she spins on her heel. God, she's a little rankle. Only twenty years into being a vampire. And she asks to human, which is probably why I like her. No one could say she was a monster. Though I don't follow her. On principle she'll walk over to Kanin and his children and do exactly what she said. Say hi. I watch her walk away.

When she's a good distance away I turn to loop round so I can watch what will be an interesting meeting. I'll be close, but they won't know I'm there. Clara will probably guess I'm watching. And I will be. I'll also make sure her stupid mouth of hers doesn't get her into a fight. At least without me. I find a tree just above where Kanin is near. My nose had not deserted me. He's with a girl tiney with dark hair and s boy. Both are young for vampires. Young like Clara. The girl is really young indeed. A year, two years old only.

Naturally Clara goes round the longest way possible. So I lean back in the tree and faze out till she appears. She approaches ver obviously. Only Clara. I can only guess its her quick thinking and likeable wit keeping her alive. Not her slyness. She trots over to them curls bouncing and Kanin snaps his head up as he notices her. His children both go for their weapons, but he waves at them to put the away.

"Hi." Clara says as I predicted. "I'm Clara. You may know my friend Kayla? The tall, slim, red head, with the temper to go with it." I roll my eyes. I can keep my temper in perfect check. "Bright green eyes, doesn't like to talk. Just stands there and thinks deeply all day. Though she is the fastest-"

"Kayla is dead." Kanin says bluntly. "If she was still around I'd be dead by now." Good old Kanin... God to love his... Kanin-ness.

"Yeh, apparently she doesn't care. She's got to be the first vamp I know with indifference to you though. Though she does act like she's indifferent all the time-" does that girl ever stop blabbing on about something. You'd think by all the times she's interrupted she'd get the hint. Or the amount of times I ignore her.

"It's not possible." Kanin insists.

"Don't mind us but who's Kayla?" The boy asks. He has think black hair. "Another phyco?"

"No Kayla was in perfect sound of mind." Kanin says. "Though she was feared. Greatly. Some say she was the oldest vampire." I smirk at the myth. "Probably untrue. Though it was sure that she was the fastest vampire, the one the the keenest senses, the strongest. Some went as far as to call her the vampire queen. But she is dead. Burned in an old factory."

"Yeh," Clara says. "Not true. And do you mind telling me your names." She adds to his children.

"This is Alison and James." Kanin says stiffly.

"Jackal." The boy corrects.

"Kanin? What would it mean if she was still alive?" Alison asks. At Kanin's face she adds. "I don't believe her. Bit what if she was? What would that mean?" I shift in the tree. This will be good. Wonderful Clara. I just love being the onlooker. One of the benefits of everyone thinking I'm dead. Clara has her saving graces, perhaps being the opposite of me is why we get on so well.

"Everything would change. She's is not alive. You are lying." Kanin says.

And sanely it looks like I'll have to go and save my sorry excuse for a friend. It wouldn't do to have Kanin kill my best friend, and only friend. Company is better than no company. With a roll of my eye I stand straight up before stepping out of the tree. When Kanin turns he changes from what he normal is like to a stunned deer. He freezes up, his eyes widen and his mouth slacks slightly open. I give him a motion of my hand. "Hello Kanin. It's been a while, I really hope you don't take the whole pretending to be dead personally."

"Kayla. Mackayla, what are you doing here!?" He says, all his clam era and smooth way of talking is gone. His children just stare at him, giving me the occasional glance.

"Probably the same as you." I say. "Sarren. That is if your not asking what I'm doing alive, because in that case, I'm not stupid enough to stand in the middle of a burning building."

"Wow, that's the most you've ever said about your self in answer to one question." Clara mutters. "I knew you were listening. You always are." I give her a bored look. "Though you never told me they used to call you the vampire queen. Where the hell did that come from? It's not like you can forget that. Or is that under the whole you don't speak about you thing?" She will never shut up.

"By the way. I am in perfect controller of my temper. It just you are unbelievably annoying." I tell her. The I whirl to see Kanin has his weapon out and his children soon follow suit. I give him a blank stare. Not even going for my own sword I rush at him closing my hand around the edge of the blade. It doesn't matter that its razor sharp I have practice and age on my side. With a flick of my wrist I twist his hold on the sword so he can't do any damage. Refusing to let go I look at his children. They blink in surprise. I could bet anything they didn't even see me move. Clara gives me her again-you-just-show-of-look. Kanin probably has the right to that stupid move. After all I'm back from the dead.

"Kay, Kay. Please, I know your like, all fast, but that is really just showing off." Clara mutters. I don't pay her any attention and neither does anyone else.

"I'm not going to attack you." I tell Kanin. "Clara's said hi so I'm happy to go on my way." With that I let go of Kanin's sword, he quickly puts it away and watch him silently tell the others to do the same. "Jackal, Alison, it was lovely to meet you. Well done Alison on taking off Sarren arm. And I think that's it so, Clara it's time to go." I walk off without looking back. If they tried to stab me in the back I'd sense it then I really would kill them. Clara joins me by my side and gives me a gleeful grin as if to tell me she found that fun.

"I like them." She comments.


End file.
